powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peak Human Strength/Absolute
The power to possess a limitless level of strength. Sub-power of Absolute Condition. The highest form of Enhanced Strength. Also Called *Almighty/Cosmic/Godly Strength. *Bottomless/Boundless Strength *Herculean Strength *Immeasurable/Incalculable/Incomprehensible Strength *Infinite/Limitless/Unlimited Strength *Meta/Perfect/True/Unparalleled/Ultimate Strength *Overwhelming Strength Capabilities The user is able to go toe-to-toe and even surpass the strongest of beings with nothing but the raw force of their physical blows. Any level of weight the user needs to lift or move is irrelevant as their body can emit limitless amount of force that can repel an object of any mass. With this ability, the user could travel massive distances in a single jump, unleash strikes of unparalleled might, obliterate massive life forms with one hit, cause destructive quakes by smashing the ground, shatter planets with their fists, tear through/create space-time anomalies with their strength, etc. It should also be noted that they are immune to all powers that could manipulate, affect or rob them of their strength. Applications *Absolute Leap *Absolute Stamina *Absolute Endurance *Durability Negation *Enhanced/Supernatural/Absolute Attack *Indomitable Will *Invulnerability/Physical Force Immunity *Invulnerability Bypassing *One Hit Kill *Pulverization *Razor Hand/Foot *Shockwave Clap *Shockwave Stomp *Space-Time Slicing *Strength Combat *Strength Regulation *Supernatural Durability *Universe Destruction **Galaxy Destruction **Planet Destruction *Vibration Emission Levels *Peak Human Strength *Enhanced Strength *Supernatural Strength **Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. **Type II: Being able to lift structures from battleships to massive air-crafts. **Type III: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and moving mountains at top strength. **Type IV: Being able to lift continents and planets at top strength. *''Absolute Strength'': Limitless strength that allows the user to perform unbelievable feats such as lifting virtually anything with ease or distorting the fabric of reality with one's bare hands alone. Associations *Absolute Attack *Absolute Condition *Absolute Speed from their leg strength. *Absolute Will *Power Fists *Power Headbutt *Power Legs *Raw Power *Strength Embodiment *Strength Infinitum *Transcendent Physiology *Zenith Limitations *Though their level of strength is limitless, their level of stamina and endurance may be steadily exhausted/drained by their opponents over time. *The user may need to focus their force to do the required damage. *While the user's strength has no limit, it doesn't guarantee that the user is completely Invulnerable and may instead just be highly durable. *Those with Absolute Defense or with an equal amount of strength can possibly nullify the impact of the user's blow. *May not be able to harm users of Absolute Invulnerability. *Without proper restraint, the user could possibly destroy their surroundings, usually from the shockwaves they create. *The users may not be able to control their full strength. Known Users Known Objects *Power Gem (Marvel Comics) *Triforce of Power (The Legend of Zelda series) Gallery 321px-Behemot.jpg|The Behemoth (Judeo-Christianity) possesses absolute strength when in contact with earth. Leviathan by GENZOMAN.jpg|The Leviathan (Judeo-Christianity) possesses absolute strength when in contact with water. Roc by GENZOMAN.jpg|The Ziz (Judeo-Christianity) possesses absolute strength while flying. Power Gem.jpg|The Power Gem (Marvel Comics) grants its user infinite raw power, and as a result it also makes their physical strength limitless. File:Hercules_Marvel.jpg|As Olympian god of Strength, there is truly no limit to Hercules's (Marvel Comics) godly strength. Because of his god-like strength, he has shown incalculable strength feats throughout his career, such as.. File:HerculesLiftSkyheavens.jpg|lifting the sky heavens noted to be infinite due to numerous of planets, stars, etc... File:HerculesOverHeadLiftManhattan.jpg|lifting the entire island of Manhattan from the ground, over his head with his bare hands... File:HerculesPullManhattan.jpg|and pulling the same island of Manhattan to the exact position as it was before. Din (goddess).png|As the goddess who created and represents the Triforce of Power, Din's (The Legend of Zelda series) strength is far beyond all other beings, including the various users of her portion of the Triforce. Triforce of Power.png|The Triforce of Power (The Legend of Zelda series) embodies the essence of the Goddess of Power, Din. Those who bare the Triforce of Power are granted "true power", possessing invulnerability, vast strength and unlimited mystical power. Ganondorf.png|When Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda series) gained the Triforce of Power, his physical abilites, as well as mystical, were strengthened by the essence of the Goddess Din to god-like proportions, making him physically more powerful than any creature in the land of Hyrule. Raphael H.png|Raphael (Valkyrie Crusade) is an archangel that has godlike/godly strength. File:Khorne_by_baklaher.jpg|Khorne (Warhammer 40,000) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers